The man dressed as a bat
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: In a somber city, the Dark Knight will do justice on the island of Fortnite. One-shot celebrating the recent Epic Games event with Batman. New Cover Image created on April 30, 2020 made by me.


**_No matter where you are, the crime is always pending and that is something I must stop_**

Gotham city

The night had fallen very fast in the city and seemed to be very lonely, well, that was if someone was walking around. Zoey along with Cuddle Team Leader (the pink bear) walked while holding some ammunitions and candies they had found in another city on the island.

Zoey: "We were very lucky to have found all this, girl, it has been a great collection" –she said.

Cuddle Team Leader nodded as they continued walking in the gloomy city, however, none of them noticed that someone was watching them and that got the attention of Cuddle Team Leader who stopped for a few seconds and Zoey looked at her.

Zoey: "Hey, is something wrong with you?" –she ask her.

At that moment, someone attacked Zoey from behind, making her drop the ammunitions and candies she had. Zoey fell to the ground while watching the person who had pushed her, Hay Man.

There is Man: "Well, well, well, but what a good feast I just found myself" –he said as he held the ammunitions.

Zoey: "Hey, those ammunitions are mine. Get yours" –she said as she rose from the floor.

Hay Man: "I would do it, but I don't want to" –he said while he was about to run.

At that moment, Hay Man noticed something strange in the sky and that made Zoey and Cuddle Team Leader also observe.

Hay Man: "But what is that in heaven?"

Zoey: "Looks like a sign and has a ... bat?" –Said that last something strange.

Hay Man was still watching in the sky and suddenly, he noticed that someone appeared flying in the buildings until he reached where he was. Hay Man looked at the person wearing a gray and black suit, but what caught his attention most was that the person was wearing a bat symbol, something the signal in the sky was giving.

Hay Man: "W- Who are you?!"

The person didn't say a single word and went straight to Hay Man to beat him up, Zoey and Cuddle Team Leader watched with surprise and some fear that Hay Man was being hit roughly by the person who had arrived. The person gave the last blow to Hay Man who was losing his balance and fell to the ground.

Zoey: "Wow ..." –that was all she could say.

The person watched Zoey and Cuddle Team Leader and began to withdraw, but Zoey stopped him for a few seconds.

Zoey: "Wait, who are you?" –She asked.

The person slowly turned his face to observe Zoey and then stopped looking at her and pulled a grapnel gun from his belt.

"I'm Batman" –said the person.

Saying that, he shot out with his grapnel gun to the sky while some bats accompanied him. Zoey and Cuddle Team Leader stared at the masked justice called Batman while Hay Man was still lying on the ground unconscious.

Zoey: "Batman ..."

* * *

Shifty Shafts

The next day, in the snowy place, Scoundrel and Rapscallion, 2 thieves inside the island, were running after having stolen a box full of money riot and hid in a hut that was very unknown to people, but not for they.

Scoundrel: "Finally, our plan went perfectly" –he said.

Rapscallion: "Yes, it's good that you didn't spoil it like the other times" –she said.

Scoundrel: "Ha-Ha, very funny" –he said to her.

Upon entering the hut, both thieves observed that someone was waiting for them and the thieves stared at the person.

Scoundrel: "Oh, how are you doing, Nite Nite" –he said.

Nite Nite (the man dressed as a clown) watched the thieves while holding a map, the thieves did not know what the clown man was up to, but if it involved money, then they were within the plan.

Nite Nite: "Guys, I come to offer you guys an offer" –he told them.

Rapscallion: "An offer?" –she asked.

Nite Nite: "Exactly, there is a bank that contains an immense amount of money and I have heard that a truck was about to go to that bank to leave what would be high quality diamonds and jewelry"

At that moment, the thieves raised their eyebrows as they listened to themselves for the sound of a cash register and smiles appeared on their faces.

Scoundrel: "Do not say more, we will help you"

Rapscallion: "But we want 50% of the money" –she said.

Nite Nite: "Don't worry about the amount, there will be a lot of money in the bank" –he said.

Scoundrel: "And where is the bank?"

Nite Nite: "In Gotham City" –he said.

From there, Scoundrel had a sense of worry on his face which attracted the attention of Rapscallion and Nite Nite.

Rapscallion: "Hey, is something wrong with you?" –she asked.

Scoundrel stared at her and was unconcerned again.

Scoundrel: "No, nothing, don't pay attention to me"

Nite Nite: "Well, then let's wait at night to get everything in the bank" –he said as he rubbed his hands.

The thieves nodded and waited for the island to turn at night, but Scoundrel had a bad feeling about Gotham City.

Scoundrel: "I hope that justice does not appear" –he told himself.

**-/-**

Already at night in Gotham City, a truck was parking on the half-destroyed bank where it was being rebuilt and the truck left Rex (Man dressed as a green dinosaur) and Sun Strider (The Lifeguard Woman).

Rex: "Well, it is a miracle that I have been given a job, I needed some money" –he told himself.

Sun Strider: "Hey Rex, here we have to leave the box full of diamond and jewelry?" –she asked.

Rex: "Of course, although I don't understand why jewelry and diamonds should be in a bank that only save money"

Sun Strider: "Well, it must be a new method," she said.

Rex: "You're right" –he said as he went to the truck's garaje.

He along with Sun Strider were dragging forward to be able to take out the giant box containing diamonds and jewels and just when they were about to take out the box, guns pointed towards their backs and Rex turned to observe that it was Nite Nite.

Nite Nite: "Good evening, friends" –he said.

Scoundrel and Rapscallion took Rex and Sun Strider to tie them tightly to a rope while Nite Nite took the box and opened it to appreciate the diamonds and jewels that were there.

Nite Nite: "Guys, we already have the wealth" –he told the thieves.

Rapscallion: "Great, I like to hear that"

Scoundrel: "Excellent, now we must get out of here as soon as possible" –he said, hiding his fear.

Nite Nite: "Why the rush? We have all the time in the world" –he said as he kept the jewels and diamonds in a bag.

Scoundrel: "It is that you do not understand, what happens is that ..."

Suddenly, thunder sounded in the sky and Nite Nite observed something in a building, when the thunder sounded again, a silhouette appeared that made a flight to where they were while some bats accompanied him on his flight.

Nite Nite: "And who is that?" –he ask.

The person landed on the ground while watching Nite Nite and the thieves, but Rex and Sun Strider recognized him.

Rex: "I can't believe it, the hooded judge that Zoey told me, he is ..."

Sun Strider: "Batman" –she said at the end of what Rex was going to say.

Nite Nite: "Batman? Well, I'm not scared of a guy dressed as a bat" –he said as he pulled out a gun.

Batman took out a Batarang and threw it right into Nite Nite's gun, which made him ache a little while the masked justice watched the thieves.

Scoundrel: "Oh, I think he saw us" –he told Rapscallion.

Rapscallion: "Yes, you better get out of here" –she said.

Both thieves ran as fast as they could, until Batman took a rope and turned it until it reached the thieves and tied them and they were dragged to the ground by Batman.

Batman: "2 less, now only the leader is missing" –he said as he watched Nite Nite.

Nite Nite: "I'd like to chat and everything, but this clown has to go" –he said as he ran with the bag full of diamonds and jewelry.

Batman used his grapnel gun and raised it so he could run on the roof of a small building while watching Nite Nite who ran as fast as he could, Batman jumped and landed in front of Nite Nite who was about to leave, but Batman stopped him and punched him in the face.

Nite Nite: "Wow, it seems that the bat is in a bad mood" –he said while laughing a little.

Batman narrowed his eyes after hearing Nite Nite's laugh.

Batman: "The truth is that you remind me of a psycho clown" –he said as he gave another blow to Nite Nite.

Nite Nite turned after receiving Batman's second blow and the clown man took out a gun and started firing, but Batman dodged each bullet and kicked in order to drop the gun that Nite Nite had and the masked judge gave him a kick in the stomach, making him hit the trash.

Nite Nite: "Oh ... this was not in my plans" –he said as he groaned in pain.

Batman simply stared at him and took some handcuffs to be able totie him up next to a poster and the masked justice took the bag of diamonds and jewels. Rex and Sun Strider were trying to break free until Batman arrived and released them from the rope.

Rex: "Wow, thanks for the help, Batman, I was out of work if those thieves took away the diamonds and jewels" –he said.

Sun Strider: "Now, what do you plan to do?" –she asked.

Batman: "Just investigate" –he said as he pulled out his grapnel gun and soared to the sky.

Rex and Sun Strider stared at the sky for a few seconds while watching the Batman signal that was still in force.

Rex: "Well, we should do the job" –he told her.

Sun Strider: "Yes, you're right" –she said.

Both began to take the diamonds and jewels in the bag and put them in the box while the thieves were still tied up and a discreet Batman were watching them and then going the other way.

Batman: "Now I will look for a way to return" –he said to himself.

Hence, the masked justice flew into the skies of Gotham City to disappear.

**-End-**


End file.
